


The Stars To Witness

by mander3_swish



Series: A Thousand Times [4]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, mgweek19, teen!malex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 18:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mander3_swish/pseuds/mander3_swish
Summary: Michael gets dragged to a party by Isobel and he knows he's going to regret being there when he realizes it's at Kyle's house. But then Alex is there and he's close enough that Michael only needed a couple more steps to close the distance between them.





	The Stars To Witness

**Author's Note:**

> It's Michael Guerin Week Day 1!  
Fic prompt: Welcome to the Party  
Song prompt: “Evil” Shovels & Rope

Michael was already half cut when he walked through the front door of a rager of a house party. It was New Year's Eve and he had every intention of just holing up at whatever bar would serve him with his crappy fake ID and drink until he could wish parts of the past year away.

It was Iz who dragged Michael to the party, hauled his ass off a barstool and managed to get him into her mom's car. She said she wanted to see her friends that were back from college for the holidays. 

"Yes I had other friends besides you and Max in high school, Michael," she had said. "Or don't you remember that I was a bonafide cheerleader in sophomore and junior year?"

"I do recall some reeaaaally short skits…" He teased her back playfully. 

"Eeew Michael! I'm practically your sister." 

"Still doesn't explain why I need to be there. Can't you drag Max along?" He had tried to reason with her.

"He said to bring you in case any of the bro jocks got out of hand." Isobel had explained. "He's too busy pining after Liz, of course, but what's new."

It had only been about a minute since he set foot inside the house and he was already regretting the decision. But he had either been blackmailed or bribed to come along (he couldn't remember), so he was legitimately worried about whatever consequences Iz might have in-store for him if he bailed.

What he didn't realize until it was too late was that this was Kyle fucking Valenti's house, which also of course happened to be Sheriff Valenti's house. 

_fuck._

Michael entered the kitchen in the hopes that he could score a cold beer out of the fridge or an unattended solo cup with undetermined contents. As long as it was alcohol, he didn't care. But there was Kyle, pouring a drink down a beer funnel for a buddy, shouting "Chug, chug, chug" with the rest of the bro jocks turned frat boys who had apparently picked up a few party tricks while losing some brain cells. It seemed like a semester at college just made them all worse assholes, rather than preparing them as the leaders of tomorrow. Or maybe that was one and the same.

Trying to avoid any angry or weird confrontations, he bolted from the kitchen as quick as he had entered. He wound his way down the hallway, through the throng of drunk, horny couples making out and the ones that looked like they were on the verge of breaking up - more fish in the sea, especially if you attended college not where your girlfriend went because long-distance was hard. Or so said the preppy guy Michael passed by.

Finally he found himself outside. The cold desert air was comforting in a way. It was something he was familiar with. 

There were only a few people out back. Someone had lit a fire in the fire pit, and a couple people stood around it chatting and warming their hands over the heat it was throwing off.

He noticed movement out of the corner or his eye, and when he turned to see who or what it was, he was left completely shocked and dumbfounded. 

Alex was there.

Alex was _here_.

Michael didn't think he'd ever see him again. 

He had thought about writing him a million times in the last few months, but couldn't bring himself to pour his heart out onto the page like he'd wanted to.

But now he was here. Back in Roswell, presumably for the holidays, and close enough that Michael only needed a couple more steps to close the distance between them.

"What are you doing here?" and "How are you doing, Guerin?" came out of their mouths at the same time. 

Alex smiled then, and Michael, well Michael felt as though he was alive for the first time since August when Alex had left for Basic.

Alex's hair was so much shorter, Michael noticed. Even with the military cut he still looked good. So fucking good that Michael really wanted to get them alone together somewhere much more private. And preferably not at Valenti's house. 

"Maria dragged me along, said I needed quit hiding out at her place and be social, or some shit." Alex was the first to speak again, and Michael's face fell at the thought of Alex hiding away from the world.

"How come you didn't come find me?" Michael wasn't sure why he was being so open. Must have been whatever was in that solo cup.

"I thought you might be long gone from Roswell by now. That, or I didn't think you'd want to see me?"

"I'll always want to see you, Alex," Michael replied softly.

With that, Alex stepped up into Michael's space, his eyes darting around to see if anyone was watching. He wrapped his fingers into the collar of Michael's jacket and pulled him in for a kiss. It was brief and delicate, but it was everything.

They just stood there, foreheads pressed together, feeding off the heat of one another while the air around them got colder and colder.

The sound of sirens and bits of flashing police lights suddenly filtered into the backyard. Someone turned off the stereo, and they could hear shouts of "Run it's the cops!" coming from the hordes of drunk teenagers now streaming out into the yard and hopping over the back fence.

"Follow me," Alex said quickly. He grabbed Michael's good hand and led him over to the fence where he pushed apart a couple of boards that were loose at the bottom. Once they were through he took off running. 

Michael could barely keep up. Alex kept glancing back over his shoulder at him, and that was just enough motivation to keep going.

Alex ducked into an alley beside a brick apartment building. He was still sucking in large breaths of air once Michael caught up. "You okay? I thought I was the one out of shape."

"I'll be fine. Just a little freaked out."

Michael thought he wouldn't have to guess very hard as to what would cause the panic in Alex's eyes.

Their backs were pressed to the wall for support as they waited for their breathing and heart rates to calm back down. Michael didn't think his heart rate could ever be calm around Alex.

Of all the scenarios that ran through Michael's head on the way to the party, this certainly hadn't been one of them. And then like a jolt, he remembered. "Shit, I ditched Iz at Valenti's! Max is gonna kill me if something happened to her."

"Here, use my phone and give her a call?" Alex pulled his blackberry out of his pocket and lit up the screen. "Just a sec, let me check this text from Maria."

Moments later, he looked up at Michael smiling. "Well good news. Looks like we were the ones that actually got ditched at the party."

"Huh?"

"Seems as though Maria and Isobel left well before the cops ever showed up. They couldn't find us so thus the text."

Michael didn't have the time or the brain power at the moment to figure out what Iz was doing hanging out with Maria. He didn't think they'd ever spoken to two words to each other. Weird. He was just relieved that she wasn't caught up in whatever bullshit was happening with the Sheriff's deputies at Kyle's.

"Guerin," Alex said.

Michael was pulled out of his thoughts and looked over at Alex. "Yeah?"

"I just noticed the time," he started to ramble and gestured at his phone. "It's midnight, so Happy New Year." He shrugged a shoulder and smiled again. Then his gaze fell to Michael's lips.

Michael took that as the invitation he had hoped for, and brought his hands up to the back of Alex's neck. He pressed his mouth against cool lips. They kissed under the cover of darkness, with only the stars to witness to their New Year's wishes.

Alex deepened the kiss when Michael's mouth opened to let out a moan. The softness of Alex's tongue against his was in sharp contrast to the rough brick wall pressing into his back. But he wasn't about to do anything to stop and suggest a change in location. This was as good as any place as long as Alex kept kissing him.


End file.
